A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of media items, including electronic media, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines, digital audio and digital video. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like.